Our Solemn Hour
by Devil Enchantment
Summary: The Wizarding World is in chaos with the threat of war looming and not everything is as it seems as Harry Potter has found out the truth, and now is wanted by the Order of the Phoenix but there are a few friends that have stayed loyal to him and the Dark Lord has found out what is happening to the Light. But will Harry and his friends be swayed? In Process Of Editing/Writing.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Basically this story was inspired when I was watching the films and reading the last book, now I will warn you – there will be bashing of characters involved and there will be dark themes in this story. Also this is strictly AU from after the Ministry attack in Order of the Phoenix. _

_**This is supposed to be a snippet of the events before the Order start to try go after him, so I'd say class it as the Prologue, if you will and hopefully, it's a good enough start.**_

Harry Potter had lost nearly everyone in his life that was dear to him as Sirius Black, his god-father had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries, at the Ministry and now he was at the Dursley's.

But everything seemed to be clearer to him as he had over-heard a conversation, an argument earlier in the year outside of Dumbledore's office concerning a few selective members of the Order and he was angry about what he found out.

"_And when the time is right?" Molly Weasley asked Albus, with no one in the room knowing that Harry had been listening at the time as he heard the words 'money', 'marriage' and 'saviour' spoken earlier. _

"_He will face Lord Voldemort," Albus said in a grave tone of voice but it was all a lie, as Molly had been promised something for a long time and the witch who treated Harry like a son was being very cunning, as of late. _

_And then he heard Ron's voice, a voice that he was shocked to hear as his 'best-friend' certainly wasn't a part of the Order yet was seemingly important to this meeting that he was over-hearing from outside. _

"_But I still get to marry Hermione, right?" Ron's voice sounded different and he was so shocked to hear the next few words as Molly reassured her son that he would marry Hermione and then told Dumbledore, that she would force Ginny to marry Harry. _

_At all costs and then after that, Harry had put his invisibility cloak back on and with no one knowing – he had left, feeling disgusted by what he had heard and only minutes earlier, he had persuaded himself to go talk to Dumbledore. _

It was gut wrenching really, thinking about it and he felt sick to remember those events although he was somewhat glad, that Hermione now knew what Ron's plans were and he didn't know everything was going to change.

As the Order wanted everything to be moved up the timeline, even though Harry had banned them from using Grimmuald Place as a safe-house or even a meeting place and he knew something was going to happen.

And he was right, as when he had renounced everything to the Order – he was now their enemy so he was setting on getting help from the two older Weasley's – Bill and Charlie who were making sure everything was ready.

For him to leave the Dursley's who he wouldn't miss although Dudley and him had formed a strange friendship, but remained to dislike and hate each other in-front of Petunia and Vernon who were glad that he was getting out of their lives.

Although, what the Order didn't know was that when they planned to come and get him – to take him to the Order's new headquarters and keep him there, they wouldn't be able to find him and the house would be empty.

As the Dursley's were moving away from Private Drive with Dudley even getting his mother to be very keen on the idea of moving, despite the fact the woman didn't verbally or physically abuse Harry – there was still a hate between the two.

But now the green eyed wizard was worried on what would happen to Hermione; as Charlie had informed him that the last time Ginny got a letter from her was a few weeks back when she was supposed to be in France, with her parents.

And during his thoughts, as he was packing his trunk – Bill and Charlie had arrived with them already claiming a 'neutral' status and no one actually knew that the second eldest Weasley was in England.

As even Molly and Arthur thought he was still in Romania, working at a dragon sanctuary but only certain ones like Bill, Fred, George and even Ginny knew he was back and he had been for a while with him having no interest in telling the other members of his family.

"Don't look so grim, Harry" Charlie stated which made the green eyed wizard look a little startled at the fact that the two had arrived without him knowing that they did and Bill had just rolled his eyes, at his brother.

"When did you two arrive?" Harry asked, as he had put the last few things in his trunk and had shut it quite hastily.

Bill interrupted Charlie from speaking and had told him that they had only been there for a few 'minutes' – having been a little baffled by how clean the house was and were both glad that the Dursley's weren't around.

"All set and ready to go?" Charlie asked, running a hand through his long straggly red hair and his blue eyes showed a hint of mischief as they hadn't told Harry, where he would be staying for the time being.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled and knew he could trust the two of them although he had been at first opposed to the idea of letting them choose where he stayed, but the two of them had the intentions at heart.

"Everything will be okay," Bill reassured Harry, as he clearly knew that he was worrying about Hermione again as Charlie had took the trunk and other items that Harry was taking down the stairs.

"Promise me, you'll give her that letter if you see her" Harry muttered, as he had handed Bill a letter to give to Hermione in person and he promised that he would but then told him, that they had to go.

As they couldn't be late and what he didn't realize was that he would be staying in Diagon Alley, above George and Fred's joke shop for a day or two before moving into the flat that Bill had acquired for him.

And for now, everything seemed so peaceful but as the days seemed to blur for Harry – there was talk at Riddle Manor, about everything that was transgressing as Severus had become less trusted in the Order.

Especially, since nothing seemed to be working for the Order so far as they had lost their golden boy, their saviour because they had been far too strict and had made too many mistakes, which would work in the Dark Lord's favour.

But he wouldn't tell Severus, to approach the boy just yet – he only wanted him to watch and also see who still trusted Harry, who seemed to be showing up less and less at the Order meetings or even lying.

When certain things would be said about Harry, about the brightest witch of her age who had been corresponding with Draco Malfoy for some time now and he was ready to wait, to see what was going to happen.

As everything was working in their favour for once, and maybe – just maybe he didn't have to kill the boy, as he had been thinking about seeing to recruit him instead although for now, it was just a waiting game.

No one would know what was happening, not those who were loyal to the Order, or those who were loyal to the Dark Lord. As everything was set in motion, now and there would be more secrets revealed.

Like why Hermione Granger wasn't responding to anyone's letters, or why the Weasley twins were turning their attention to the Dark Arts.

And this is how everything began, the downfall of the Order at the very hands of those they needed the most; yet betrayed.

_AN: Hopefully, I will get a really decent good first chapter out. As this was rushed, and it's so different compared to my other two stories. And there will be surprises on the way, although you are more than welcome to share ideas and opinions on how to improve this and such. ~ Devil _


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

I will say this in reassurance to you all that I have started writing the second chapter but right now, I've had an idea stuck in my head all day and it's driving me crazy, as it's still in my head at 4:55 am so I apologize for this not being an update and starting to write another story.

I hope you forgive me, and be patient as hopefully at least by the very end of today – I don't class it as 'tomorrow' since its almost five am here, I will get the next chapter out and hopefully, it's somewhat you expect.

Although, I'm not just writing this for that *above* as I'm wanting to tell you all, thank you so much for the support so far and the six lovely reviews as well as the fact, that I will make any improvements necessary as I go along.

But I will warn you, now after next Monday and Tuesday – I will be on less and less because of college commitments as this is a brand new course that I'm going on and it's going to be ten times harder, than the last one.

So promise me, you'll be patient! And again, I apologise for this not being a chapter and I will definitely pull this down either much, much later in the day or on the 28th/29th.

~ Devil.


End file.
